eight_marbles_2x_gerfandomcom-20200214-history
Colon
Colon is a character from Dasaku Skunk RPG and she guest stars in Eight Marbles 2x. Eight Marbles 2x In Eight Marbles 2x, Colon plays like a zoner, using long ranged attacks to make sure her foe cant get too close. Her notable attacks are long range fart blasts, various skunk girls that have helper attacks, a full screen low hitting fart attack and a super that hits full screen that only costs one super bar to use. Her attacks also do moderate damage. In exchange for all of that her combo ability is quite low, due to the long startup of her attacks. She also has slower movement speed then most characters. Personality Colon seems very humble and polite most of the time but also seems to enjoy farting on her foe and the relief of doing so. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S+D Colon wiggles her butt at the foe, increases super gauge. Skunk Burst ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D (Q,W or E for simple commands) Colon attacks with a fart that reaches halfway across the screen. Long startup, Does damage on block. Knocks the foe across the screen. Stink Press → ↓ ↘ + A or S (↓ + Q or W for simple commands) Colon tackles her foe with her butt, sits and smothers her foe before farting. Does medium damage. Can be blocked. Stink Pheromones → ↓ ↘ + D (↓ + E for simple commands) Colon lets go a cloud of gas that engulfs the floor. Hits classify as a Low attack. Diving Burst ↓ ↙ ← + A (← + Q for simple commands) Colon calls Hexa to attack from a leap. Does not hit from close range. Executes even if Colon is hit. Can be chained into other moves. Lashing Burst ↓ ↙ ← + S (← + W for simple commands) Colon calls Octavia to attack using a rushing fart attack. Hits twice. Can be chained into other moves. Executes even if Colon is hit. Standing Burst ↓ ↙ ← + D (← + E for simple commands) Colon calls Septa to attack by farting in front of Colon. Can be chained into other moves. Executes even if Colon is hit. Beast King Demon Extermination Fist ↓ ↙ ←↓ ↙ ← + D (← + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 1 super bar Colon calls Pickel to attack with a burst punch. Reach extends to the other end of the screen. Does acceptable damage. Kongo Grip Hammer ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D (→ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Colon farts all over the foe then calls Pickel to compress them in a energy fist, then squeezes the foe until the farts explodes. Does high damage. Yellow Heaven ↓ ↙ ←↙↓ ↘ → + D (↓+ W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Colon does a short range fart, if it lands Hexa, Octavia, and Septa team up on the foe and fart constantly until the farts explode, leaving the stage looking like a wasteland. Does extreme damage. Trivia * Looking at her information within 2D Fighter Maker, it states that Colon is 15 years old. * In Lasus Clyne's stage, there are various characters naked trapped in enlarged test tubes. Colon is among one of them. * Despite being a skunk she never seems to spray, only fart. * Colon's health is 320, 50 more then the character with the lowest, 270 and 30 less than the highest, 350. Category:Characters